Spider-Man: Seasons
by PeterPorker
Summary: Peter Parker is new to being Spiderman and is working hard to juggle school, crime fighting, bills, and a hopeful romance with Gwen Stacy. This will be a 4 part story taking place throughout different parts of Peter Parker's year while maintaining a connected plot with the mystery of The Green Goblin, taking down The Kingpin of Crime, and romantic plot.
1. Spider-Man: Winter

Disclaimer: I dont own Spider-Man or any characters in this story as they are owned by Marvel and movie rights reside with Sony. I think I may have accedently borrowed parts of the story from Spectacular Spider-Man the tv series that I haven't seen in about ten years. I also dont own any of that if its there.

Also, before I begin, Peter Parker has been acting as Spider-Man for multiple months before this story and his full origin has taken place (Rip Uncle Ben) and Peter is fifteen along with all of his fellow classmates unless specified otherwise. He has faced Sandman, Rhino, Electro, Mysterio, Shocker, and discovered that Kingpin is behind all of the super criminals in New York City and seeks to take his down. This is my first story... Sorry...

Peter and Gwen finish an experiment with Dr. Connors at his lab and he relieves them for the night. "You know, a bunch of people from school are going to the Ice Skating Rink tonight, right? We should go." Gwen says to Peter as they exit the building. "And be around Flash Thompson? I already get plenty of that from school." Peter responds. "Oh whatever, It'll be fun." Says Gwen.

The two head out and make their way to the Rink. "Wow, its colder than I thought it would be, Wish I'd brought my coat" Gwen states hoping peter will catch on and lend her his. "Yeah, Im glad Aunt May reminded me to grab mine when I left this morning." Peter said completely missing Gwen's disparit attempt to get Peter to notice her obvious feelings for him.

On the bus their, she sat close to him but he kept going on about things happening in the city with Spider-Man. "Why do you defend him so much?" You only take pictures of him." Gwen asked. "He's doing the right thing unlike all the other people given great power. But he gets ridiculed in the news more than the villains he puts away." He pauses. "He is one of the good guys. I wish everyone could see him for what he is." Peter finishes. "I see what you mean. He can do a lot of good that nowadays nobody else can, what with the super power frenzy going on. In fact, whats with all the people getting powers in New York?" Gwen questions. "I'm not sure. We should get Dr. Connors to study it with us. It's odd." Peter proposed. "Yeah, for now let's just hope more super powered people do the right thing or Spider-Man is enough to keep everyone safe." Said Gwen. "Yeah, Let's hope" peter said. They arrived at the Rink.

Peter and Gwen enter the rink and rent their ice skates. Peter remembers he isnt wearing socks because they take too long to take off whem he gets into costume. Instead he wore baggy pants today. He starts panicking, he cant let gwen know he's spiderman. They sit down on the benches, he leads her to the corner bench so that nobody else is around. "Why are we going all the way over here" Gwen Asked. She was glad she got him to go here with her. Maybe this is where she could tell him how she felt. "Uh ... privacy?" Peter answered nervously. She could tell he was acting odd. She thought (and disparitly hoped) he would confess feelings for her before she did to him. That would make it easier.

They sit down on the bench, initially facing the room then Peter swings around to face the wall, hoping Gwen wont follow and he can quickly change shoes. Gwen almost instantly follows suit. "Whats a matter Parker? Afraid of a little Ice Skating?" Gwen asked Peter as he starts to really freak out. Then it comes to him. "Gwen! You'll be too cold to ice skate like that. Here, take my coat." Gwen takes the coat and tries to hide her excitement while blushing uncontrollably. Peter quickly puts on his skates without anyone noticing. They go out into the rink.

Gwen pretends to fumble while skating causing peter to hold her as they go. Then Flash Thompson sees them. "Hey look!" he says to his friends but loud enugh for everyone to here, "Nerdy Parker decided to go skating and brought his equally nerdy date!" Peter quips back, "You know Flash, you shouldnt call me a nerd if you're going to make equations!" Flash doesnt get the joke but his friends begin to laugh at him. Flash goes to trip Peter as he Skates but his spider senses warn him and he jumps over his leg and lands perfectly. Peter thinks to himself, "I cant look too good, people could discover my secret." And he pretends to start slipping and fall but before he can, Gwen catches him and their faces come close to each other. They both blush and back away a bit.

As Peter and Gwen hold eachother and skate, Gwen prepares to tell him how she feels but Peter's spider sense goes off again. "Peter, I need to tell you something" Gwen shyly says. "Uh, I'll go get some hot chocolate and we can talk about it. Wait up." He hears a scream as he exits and quickly goes to the bathroom to change into his costume. He hides his costume in the panels on the ceiling. Now Peter as Spider-Man Jumps back into the Rink. Flying on a glider with a blade centered above him is a man wearing a green mask and body suit with purple ragy clothing on. "Hello Spider-Man! I'm Green Goblin!" It's about time we met." He flies towards Spider-Man and swings at him but Spider-Man jumps away and crawls up the side of the rink wall. "Did anyone tell you that you missed Halloween? Its time for Christmas now." Spider-Man shoots two webs at the Goblin, one at the goblin himself and the other at the Glider, attaching the latter one to the wall and jumping past Green Goblin with the other in hand. This effectively separates the Goblin and his board, pulling Green Goblin down to the icy floor hitting it hard. Spiderman faces the Goblin, "Nice try Spider-Man but the glider is..." he pauses and presses a few buttons on his suit's glove. "Remote Controlled!" The Glider flies at Spider-Man from behind. Peter's Spider sense goes off and he dodges the blade but not the whole glider so it knocks him down. "Anyway Spider, I only want to beat you to take over New York crime and over throw that terrible Kingpin but if you want to team up to do it, he wouldnt stand a chance. What do you say?" Green Goblin says as Spider-Man gets up and recovers from the hit. "As much as I hate the Kingpin, you aren't any better." Spider-Man responds. "Suit yourself Spider" Green Goblin says as he flies up above the open roof of the rink. Spider-Man follows, "You didnt think I was going to let you get away that easily?" He says. "If you're following me Spider-Man, who will take care of the bomb I left at the rink." The Goblin warns him. Sp ider-Man quickly returns to the rink to see the bomb. He takes it and swings out of the rink again. He makes a slingshot with webs and two lamp posts, firing the bomb into the sky, effectively neutralizing its threat. "Goblins long gone by now so I better get back to Gwen" he thinks to himself. He changes back into his clothes and gets the hot chocolates as promised.

Peter finds Gwen and pretends to be confused by all the chaos from his fight. "What happened?" Peter asks. "Crazy fight with Spider-Man and some weird guy." Gwen responds. "Cant believe I missed it. Well lets go some place else." Peter says as he guides her out of the building. They walk the sidewalk, alone, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?" Peter asks. "Well Peter... I really like you and I was wondering... well... if you maybe wanted to... go on a date with me?" Gwen said blushing and looking away. Peter is stunned by the question and gets nervous, "Uh... I... whats the... feel the same way?" He says feeling like an idiot considering he can keep his cool in a fight but not talking to Gwen. He turns away and there's a moment of silence then Gwen pulls Peter in close and they kiss. "It's late Peter, I should go home." Gwen says backing up. "I'll uh, walk you home." As they walk, discussing the details of their date, they pass a statue of Captain America. "Can you take a picture of me with this?" Peter asks Gwen handing her his camera. She opens the Camera and sees the last photo taken which was of Spider-Man fighting Green Goblin. "Peter, I thought you missed the fight, why do you have pictures of it. Before he can say anything, a stray pumpkin bomb rolls before them. "Green Goblin must have put a tracker on me to get another hit in later." Peter thinks as he protects Gwen from the blast. She is unharmed but Peter is knocked down and his shirt is mostly burned off on one side. Fortunately for his secret identity, he rolls when he lands and his burned side that would reveal his costume is hidden. He gets up and in the darkness does his best to hide his suit. He grabs Gwen's hand and says "Run!" They go a little ways and call the police. "Can I have my coat back, its cold with only an uh... undershirt on with my shirt burned through." He asks. She hands him the coat and he puts it on making shore to button it up all the way. He holds her safe and keeping her warm until the cops show up and give Gwen a ride home after they describe what they saw. Peter passes on the ride, trying to avoid the question Gwen asked him before the bomb went off. Gwen gets home realising she never got an answer. Peter deletes the photos, "As great as the pay would be, I cant let her find out." He thinks before he goes to bed.

Its Christmas Eve in New York at seven pm. A descent amount of snow falls on the city as Spider-Man looks over it from atop a building. "I just need to find that Green Goblin" Peter thinks to himself, "and maybe go get evidence linking Fisk to all the crime and expose him as the kingpin." He sees a robbery in progress. "Well, time for the friendly neiborhood Spider-Man gig. He jumps on the the roof above them and shines his spider light and it reflects nicely on the snowy ground. "Guys, its Christmas Eve, cant you give me a break." Spider-Man says to the criminals as they run in an illfated attempt to escape. He quickly webs them up and takes one of their phones to call the cops with. He sticks around to make sure the criminals are taken in and waves to the cops as he jumps away.

He checks his watch, seven thirtytwo now. "Guess I better head home, Aunt May will worry about why Im taking so long." He gets their then He and Aunt May get in their tiny car and drive to Norman Osborn's house. They have been doing Christmas with the Parkers ever since Peter met Harry. Aunt May begins to cry and Peter hugs her. "I miss him too" Peter said, And that's all that's said as she cleans her face of tears and Peter does too. They head inside.

Peter goes in to say hi to Harry while his Aunt says hello to Norman and gets started on dinner. "Hey Pete." Harry says as he gets up and closes his computer that had a picture of a stunningly beautiful redhead close to their ages. "Hey Hare. Who's the redhead?" Peter asks. "Mary Jane Watson, she is transferring to Midtown this semester. My dad introduced me to her through her family, cute right?" Harry says. "Cute is an understatement but yeah." Peter said. "So what's up with you, how's Gwen, heard you two went ice skating before spider guy and hobgoblin destroyed the rink." Harry said. "Spider-Man and Green Goblin" peter corrected. "And yeah we did, she kind of asked me out" Peter said trying not to gloat and clearly failing. "Kind of?" Harry said, "And what did you say?", "I said yes. I need to go see her after we exchange presents, wanna come?" Peter said. "No, spare me the drama." Harry said.

Peter's spider sense went off and he turned to the door to see it open and Norman walk in. "Why did my spider sense go off at Norman, he's no threat." Peter thought to himself. "Boys, dinner is almost ready, Come set the table" Norman says. They go with him and set the table. Dinner is uneventful. They exchange gifts. Harry gets his first car from his dad but it doesnt compare to what Norman gives Peter, a paid job at Oscorp labs. May gives Peter a brand new Camera and a very expensive microscope that to the Parker family must have cost a fortune. At least Peter will be able to help with bills more with the camera and job plus the microscope will help with the job and internship with Dr. Connors. Juggling the job, internship, school and Spider-Man work will be hard though.

He gives Gwen a beautiful necklace to which she replies "You shouldnt have! It's amazing! Thank you so much!" But really, she knows that he really shouldnt have. It must have cost a ton of photos for the Bugle. "I wanted to get you something nice, you're welcome." Peter says. She hands him a wrapped box. When he opens it, he finds an expensive watch with an inscription reading "Gwen's". "Its amazing, Gwen! Thanks!" He says. "Peter? Last week you said you missed the fight but on you camera I saw pictures of the fight." Gwen states. "I really missed it." He says as he pulls out the paper from that week. The photos of the fight are blurry and the byline read "Bugle Staff Photographer". "I'm freelance so those arent mine and I would never be caught dead with those out of focus jokes." Peter says. "Guess my imagination was running a bit wild." She said not believing that but believing Peter. "Trust me, I wish I had got a pics of that. It would help a lot with bills." Peter said. Now Gwen felt like a jerk for asking. "Yeah, sorry I brought it up." Gwen said, "Anyways, Thanks so much for the necklace but I should go."

"Finally, New Years Eve." Spider-Man thinks to himself, "Cant wait to see Gwen. But first, I'd better get some superhero work done." He gets his exact wish as a Sand Hammer hits him across the face too late for his spider sense to save him. "Time to squash the bug" Sandman says as he makes an even larger hammer to hit Spider-Man with. "You know Sandy, I'm not a bug, Spiders are elegant, unlike sand." Spider-Man says as he shoots a web at the sand hammer and pulls Sandman down to kick him in the face. He remolds his face and tells Spider-Man, "You're goimg down." Peter quips back, "Aww come on, Its only our second date and you haven't even taken me to dinner yet." As he gets prepared to water down Flint. While swinging, Sandman swallows Spider-Man, trapping him. Spider-Man gets one hand out, "I've only got one shot at this." Peter thinks before shooting a web to grab a sewer grate. "You dont actually think I will go into the Sewer, right? I'm not that stupid." Sandman says. "Nope but its a great distraction." Peter says while swinging the grate at a fire hydrant and blasting water all over Sandman and freeing himself. "You're lucky I didnt have any steel or else you could have met a Pane-full demise, you get it." Peter says. "Yes, I get it, my name's flint, flint and steel makes fire, fire turns sand into glass, glass panes can be made from it, just take me to my cell." Sandman says. "I'll make sure they add some extra-extra precautions to make sure you dont get out again" Spiderman says as the cops show up and put Flint Marco into a water bucket and drive off.

"A job well done" Peter says he jumps and swings away. "Ten O'clock, better do the friendly neighborhood Peter Parker thing and go meet Gwen." Peter thinks after checking his watch. He shows up and meets Gwen. "Hey Gwen." Peter says, "Hey Pete" , She responds, "You do anything fun today?" She asks. "Not really, you?" Peter says. "Not really but they brought in somehing big at the lab today. I dont know what it is but everyone was curious and their keeping it under wraps, I hope we get to see it." Gwen says. "Me too" said Peter.

The rest of their night is a well deserved quiet for the couple and at midnight they kiss and go home. Peter thinks things are going up for him. Little does he know.


	2. Spider-Man: Spring

I still dont own Spider-Man or any of his associated characters... Can somebody tell me where to buy them? Also, I discovered that I didnt accedently take any major details from Spectacular Spider-Man but there were some very minor ones so I apologize for that. Everything after the very beginning is my story, the beginning had common elements from the comic from the 60's anyway.

This is months after Spider-Man: Winter is set and a fight between Green Goblin and Spider-Man has just taken place.

April

Harry thought alone about what he had just seen. Green Goblin fly into his home and into a secret room. So unless his old, frail butler was Green Goblin, it was his dad, Norman Osborn. He looks out of his bedroom window and sees his dad's car leave. He jumps up and runs to the secret room. He pulls the lever he saw what he assumes was his father pull and the an entrance is revealed. He walks in. "It cant be my father. Theres no way." Harry thinks to himself trying to wish away the reality that his dad might be a serious criminal. Once inside he finds the costume which is stained with blood and beat up, flight board, pumpkin bombs, and a few test tubes labeled "Goblin Formula". He takes a sample of the blood on the costume and decides that he will test it and somehow obtain his fathers DNA too just to be sure. He also grabs a Goblin Formula test tube.

Elsewhere Spider-Man crawls down a building into an alley way and begins removing the blood stained costume from his body. He had been out with Gwen when "it" happened. The cut into his side was deep. If it had been a clean stab, he would be dead since the blade Green Goblin used on his Glider was very long. He stuffs the costume into his backpack that he previously hid in the alley and became dizzy. He tried to continue, putting his pants on and getting half way done with his shirt when he fell over. Upon falling, he became in view of a small child, "Why is that man on the ground, Mommy?" The kid said. Soon there was a small crowd around Peters body. One man prepared to use the contents of the backpack to identify Peter but as luck would have it, Gwen, who was searching for Peter after the fight found him. She accompanied him to the hospital fortunately identifying him without the discovery of his suit.

Later, the old woman looked at the sleeping boy with his newly stitched up side. She was scared of the all too familiar scenario. This time Peter was alive and would be okay. This time. "Thanks Gwen, I cant imagine what would have happened if you wernt there for Peter." Aunt May said to the teenager who was still visibly shaken up by the whole ordeal. "Uh, you're welcome, I guess. Anyway, Im sure my dad is worried about me so I've got to go." Gwen said. "Be careful out there." May said to her. Gwen walked out of their hospital. "Lord knows my boy could stand to be more careful." May thought to herself.

Peter woke up to see Harry looking onto him, he had missed school. "Hey Harry" he said. "Hey Pete, you okay" Harry asked. "I'll be fine, how's M.J. treating you?" Peter said. "Fine. So it was the Goblin that got you?" Harry said, changing the subject back to Peter. "Yeah, I guess Im lucky Spider-Man was there before it got worse." Peter said. "Hmmm" Harry said, "Well, get better." He also handed Peter his homework. "Gwen should have the rest. How's that thing you and Gwen have anyway?" Harry asked. "Complicated." Peter said. "How so?" Harry asked, confused. Peter knew he couldn't tell Harry that it was because every time they were out, he had to run off and enter again as Spider-Man, leaving her alone. Then when he comes back, he is beat up due to the threats of super criminals rising in the city. His excuses will fall apart but he cant let anyone know who he is. The bottled up stress it all puts on him. "Guess its just harder to maintain a relationship than I thought." Peter said, completely understating. "I can relate to that." Harry said. "Trouble in paradise? Not so fine after all." Peter says as he tries to get up. Harry lends him a hand, "I like Mary Jane but she is so uncommitted. I wish she would value our relationship the way I do" Harry said.

Later that night, Peter carefully opens his window and crawls out. "I have to find kingpin. He created Sandman, Rhino, and Shocker. He probably created even more of my villains. Once he's dealt with I can focus on Green Goblin. Maybe he even created Green Goblin and the hatred for Fisk is all an act." Peter thinks to himself as he swings through the city. "But where do I find him?" He wonders.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches a glimpse of shocker. "Must be my impeccable spider luck." Peter thought. He jumped behind Shocker, landing with a thud. "Sorry if that... Shocked! you, but I think its time you set me up with your boss." Peter remarked. Schultz said nothing as he blasted at Spider-Man who perfectly dodges each one. "Not even a hello?" Its like I'm just talking to myself." Spider-Man said. Finally, one of the vibro-shockwaves his Peter, throwing him into a brick wall, shattering it. Hidden in the rubble, Peter manages to evade Shocker's glance and attempt to escape up a building to recuperate. Unfortunately, while nearing the top of the sky scrapper, Peter's spider sense warns him of impending danger. He turns and sees Shocker who is airborne due shooting at the ground. Peter shoots two webs at Shocker's gauntlets and pulls them off while swinging from the first building. While Shocker falls, Spider-Man jumps down then back flips in the air, shooting a web that catches shocker and swings him into the building window. During the back flip, Peters stitches come undone, causing him to fall to the ground. While he had lost most of the height from taking Shocker out, it was still a lengthy and painful fall.

"Well done with Shocker." A large figure Peter cant quite make out says, "but he was a warm up." Peter recognizes the man, "Fisk! You need to stop making super criminals, I'm taking you in to the police." Peter struggles to get up but finally stands and limps up to Wilson and throws a punch. "Good luck with that with the condition you're in." He says, catching the punch, "and please, call me Kingpin!" Fisk says as he picks Peter up, swings him around and sends him back to the ground with one arm. "I wont kill you. Not today at least, but stay out of my operation. In fact, if you do that, mabe you will end up alive. You make a fine distraction from what I do for the public as long as you dont interfere with my work." He kicks Peter and begins to walk away. "You aren't going to take off my mask?" Peter faintly asks. "There are a lot of people in New York, kid. One face wont matter. There are faster ways to get you're identity.

Peter pretended to fall down the stairs once he was home. Aunt May found him lying there. "Peter!" She said as frantically running to the phone to call an ambulance. "As if it wasnt bad enough that he was beat twice by that bad guys, he cost Aunt May a fortune in medical bills." He thought. Everything after that was blurry

One week later

Gwen sits in her room thinking. "Why does he always disappear? Where does he get all of the bruises when he comes back?" She thinks, simultaineously entering, deleting, and re-entering his number into the phone because she cant decide if she should call him or not. For now, she decided not to. She wants to be there for him with all of the stress under due to bills and his aprenticship with Norman Osborn. She just wishes he were there for her more. And still she wonders, "What is Peter Parker doing?"

At the home of Norman and Harry Osborn, the latter also sits and thinks. The blood wasnt his fathers as he found out after having an Oscorp employee analyze it along with a strand of Norman's hair taken from his pillow. "It must have been Spider-Man's" he thought. He held on to in for keeping. "Just in case." He told himself. He put it in a drawer along with the Vile of Goblin Formula he took. He still believes his father is Green Goblin but is unsure of what to do with that information. For now, all he can do is wait for something.


	3. Spider-Man: Summer

I dont own Spider-Man, Daredevil(!!!), or any characters in this story. Also, I wrote this story before I saw Homecoming and only now as I publish see some similarities in the story. Those arent intentional. I wrote most of this before Homecoming was released and actually didnt enjoy the movie that much. Hope this is good and if you enjoy it, feel free to throw out suggestions on what to do next because Seasons is almost over. Seriously give me feedback if you read this though because I dont have any idea if this is good or bad anf in either case what makes it that way.

On a June evening at five

"Finally, summer break"Peter thought while swinging from building to building in the city. "Now I can be a full time Spider-Man and part time Peter Parker. His phone begins ringing so he stays on top of the nearest building to check it. Gwen was calling, "Still, being Peter Parker has its perks." He thought while looking at her picture. Just as he was about to answer, his spider sense warned him of something behind him on the building. A man in red approached, "I dont know who you are or what your gimmick is, but I dont have time for this Santa so just take me to Goblin or Kingp-" Peter is cutoff by the man, "Im Daredevil, kid. Im one of the good guys. Im here to warn you about whats coming." Matt said. "So youre the guy keeping Hell's Kitchen clean that I keep hearing about. This better not be a trick. What's coming?" Peter asks and he sits down on the edge of the building. "Battle for control as far as I can tell. Because I kicked Fisk out of Hell's Kitchen, Kingpin and Green Goblin are fighting for control since Fisk is losing territory. And theres someone else." Daredevil said, "Just a warning." He began to turn around and walk away. "Wait, arent you going to help me?" Peter called to him. "Remember? Hell's Kitchen exclusive" Matt said as he jumped off the building and used his billy clubs to swing from place to place. "You stole my shtick!" Spider-Man yelled out to him. As he collected his camera. "Im lucky I put this up even though I didnt know about my surprise visitor. Spider-Man and Daredevil together will sell great to the Bugle.

Harry storms into his house after. "I cant believe she cheated on me! I'm so sick of her treating me like dirt all the time." He thought as he angrily punches a hole into his wall. This alerts his dad to the situation. "What's you're problem?" Norman says in a dark tone. "Marry Jane cheated on me!" harry said. "Good for her. You'll work to pay for the wall." Norman says as he walks out of Harry's room. Harry sat down and began to cry.

Peter called Gwen back, "Hello" she answers, half expecting him to say hi and instantly have something to do and hangup and half just happy he managed to return a call for once. "Hey, sorry I couldn't answer. I had to talk to a friend, I think." Peter said in an unsure tone. "We should go out. We need to talk about... things. And we haven't actually went out in a long time." Gwen said. "Uh, okay, how about eight? We could have dinner and maybe go do something afterwards, I'll pick you up." Peter said. "That sounds good, cant wait to see you!" They say goodbye and hangup. "That was weird." Peter thought, "She has to 'talk' to me, everyone knows what that means but she still said she cant wait to see me? Strange."

"Before my 'date' I'd better see if I can find anything on Green Goblin." Peter thinks. While he swings around the city he sees a bank being robbed and just before he can get in to stop it he is tackled. "So much for spider senses." He thinks to himself as he and the man hit the ground. He finally views the man in good lighting revealing him to be wearing a lions main and head as a vest with pants made from cheetah's pelt. "Woah, haven't you heard that fur is is murder buddy?" Spider-Man says as he frees himself from the man's grip, "Did you think these beasts simply gave me their skins, Spider-Man?" The man asks him while firing arrows at the archnid themed hero. "So you have my name, Could I by any chance get yours?" Peter asks, dodging every arrow with finesse. "Sergei Kravinoff is my name but you may call me Kraven the Hunter." Kraven says as he takes a small spear out of his quiver and lunges at Spider-Man. Peter narrowly dodges the hit and pushes Kraven into the side of the bank. "A hunter you say. Have you considered that spider isnt in season?" Spider-Man says before meeting the fortunately unsharpened end of Kraven's spear, sending Peter to the ground. Peter shoots two webs at the building behind Kraven as he stands over Peters body. Using the webs, Spider-Man propels himself foot first into Kraven and pins him against the bank wall. "The bank! I forgot all about it with this guy attacking me! Speaking of which" Peter thinks. "Why are you hunting me, Mr. The Hunter? Also, can I see your hunting license? You better have one. You seem pretty nice and I would hate to have to take you in for not having it. Spider-Man says while webbing Kraven up. "I heard of an ultimate prey in New York and I have come to slay it." Kraven says while cutting through the webbing with a dagger he had concealed. Kraven charges at Spider-Man. "Better make this quick." Peter thinks while fliping over the villain and kicking him in the head, knocking him out.

"Missed the while robbery with that lunatic" Peter thinks as he watches Kraven get taken away by the cops and swings away. He checks the time and seeing that he needs to prepare for meeting Gwen, he heads home.

Upon arriving home, Peter finds a typed note on his door. "Stay out or one of the girls gets it." Is all the note reads but its enough. He runs inside and Aunt May is safe. "May, do you think you can go see a friend tonight?" Peter asks hoping he can gey her out safely. "Oh, do you need the house dear? Only two friends, I dont want any big parties under my roof and I'll be out of your hair, I'll go see Anna Watson." She replies, "Are you alright, Peter?", he pauses while looking pale and paranoid, "Yeah... you're the best Aunt May." Peter finally says, trying to hide his shaken voice. Peter gets ready to go and makes sure Aunt May gets to her friends house safe and untraced. "One down, on to go." Peter thinks as he leaves to see Gwen.

He knocks on the door and nobody answers. He does it again. Nothing. He gets ready to bust the door down but Gwen runs up to him, "Sorry I ran late." Gwen says, glad to see Peter actually had time for her. Peter grabs her and holds her in his arms as if it would be the last time. "What has gotten into you?" She asks, blushing and completely stunned by his behavior. "Just glad to see you." Peter says, finally releasing his tight hold on the girls body. "Maybe they wont attack today." Peter thinks. He looks at the footage from a Spider-Tracer that he left on Aunt May's purse, "Still... better safe than sorry." He thinks as he and Gwen walk away from her house.

After watching a movie, the two head to dinner, Peter still disturbed looking from the note one of his villains had left him. "I shouldnt be out having a date with Gwen, I should find the person who knows my identity and put a stop to this torment." He thinks. While eating Gwen asks, "Have you heard from Harry, Im worried about him?", Peter tries to hide that he is checking up on Aunt May again who fell asleep watching old movies with Anna, "No. I haven't heard from Harry. I should talk to him." After dinner outside of the restaurant, "What's up with you, Peter? I have to ask, like with the way you greeted me, all of the sudden disappearances, how you're always busy even without school, and even now you look like you've seen a ghost. You know you can be honest with me, right?" Gwen asks. In this moment, Peter feels the wait of it all crushing him. Thousands of pounds of pressure that nobody, not even the man with proportional strength of a spider can take. Right outside of the restaurant, Peter snaps. No amount of super powers can stop him from breaking like a twig in this moment. Peter falls into Gwen crying. "Ever since Uncle Ben died... bills, school... its all too much." Peter said. "It's gonna be alright, Peter... I promise."

And even though it wasnt alright, Green Goblin and Kingpin were out and one knew Peter Parker's secret identity, bills would still be there tommarow, and the weight from the mantle of Spider-Man would not decrease, on this night, it would be alright. Gwen would comfort Peter late into the night at her house, where she snuck him in. If he had went out as Spider-Man again that night, the villain probably would have hurt one of the people that Peter loved most. But for just this night, Gwen would hold Peter and it would be alright.


	4. Spider-Man: Autumn

I saw some people had taken interest in this story, likely due to Far From Home so I decided to post the final chapter which is much better than the previous three now that I'm older and can write better (it's still not great but whatchagonnado). Even all these years later, I still don't own Spider-Man or any other character in this story. Enjoy and give feedback!

 ** _*Thwip*_** Peter had made no progress deducting who had his identity. He was thankful that they seemed as eager as he was to keep it quiet but he couldn't quite sleep at night thinking about what could happen to to Gwen or worse... Aunt May. He thought about this as the breeze hit his masked face and he swung through the city. **_*Thwip*_** He didn't know why he was up here. He was going nowhere in particular and there are better ways to find crime than blindly swinging. **_*Thwip*_** He had went on a break with Gwen last month. He thought maybe she would be safer if she was around him less. He still made sure she was safe though. She didn't take it well. **_*Thwip*_** Harry was gone. His father sent him on some sort of retreat for his anger, or at least that's what Peter heard. **_*Thwip*_** It was almost Halloween and these last few weeks had been very hard on Peter Parker-- but that's the usual. Then without warning, a spear was chucked from a nearby rooftop as he swung by. His spider sense kicked in and he caught it by a web and launched it back. Kraven.

Peter forgot his worries and went back into his happy go lucky spider persona instantly. "I'm getting tired of this game, Kravey." Spider-Man said, landing next to him on the building. Kraven remained silent and lept off the building. Peter was at first shocked but knew it was a trick deep down. Sure enough, as Peter lept after him, Kraven was using dual grappling hooks to simulate webslinging on fire escapes. Peter easily kept up with his grade a webshooters. "What's with everyone and taking my tricks?" Peter said as Kraven took a quick landing to throw a dagger at him. He immediately continued his grappling stunt while Peter dodged the dagger with ease. Using grappling hooks was very hard and it was clear Kraven was having to push himself to keep it going. It was obvious to Peter that this was bait and he was leading him somewhere.

They came to a small warehouse by the bay and Kraven quickly launched in through a small roof entrance. It shut as Peter got to it so he smashed his way through. Immediately, he was plunged into pitch black area with a small bit of light shining down to his red suit from the hole he made. It was the only discernable color. There was silence as he spiralled around himself but it was suddenly broken with loud clanking all around him. "You know this isn't funny, Kraven. Come out and play." Peter said, hiding his growing fear. Suddenly, lights started flashing all around him and his spider sense went completely haywire. This sent Peter staight to the ground. Kraven took this to dose Spider-Man with a knockout gas.

Peter woke up. He was tied and on the floor but relieved to find his mask still on. He thought to himself that he already had enough enemies with that knowledge. Sight came back to him and he saw a fully illuminated warehouse with an open coffin next to him and Kraven preparing something facing away. He burst out of the bonds with strength he didn't know he had. Kraven turned to him and opened his mouth but was too late. Peter shot toward him and threw him to the ground. He was no longer playing any games. "What is this? Some kind of sick plan to kill me!?" Peter screamed at him. Kraven opened his mouth but Peter didn't want to hear it. He punched him- and hard. Over and over again until his face was beaten and bloody. Kraven passed out quickly into the assault. Peter raised his fist and prepared to hit him with force that likely could have ended the hunter forever but before he threw it he stopped. He saw the mess he made and stepped away horrified. "What have I done" he said in a small, quivering voice. He had never hurt anybody this bad in his life. And to make it worse- in the moment it had felt good. He webbed up Kraven and swung away knowing he probably wouldn't hear from the hunter for quite some time.

Peter got home and checked on his Aunt who as usual had fallen asleep waiting for him to get back. For a brief moment he thought about quiting and not being Spider-Man. He could have happiness... but deep down, he knew he couldn't stop. He was still shaken and couldn't think of anything to do but call Gwen. He needed to know she was safe. It went to voicmail. He tried to talk normally and just ask her to call him but he knew his voice was still shakey. His spider sense went off and he turned around quickly.

It was just Aunt May. "Peter, sit down. I will not have this anymore. You cannot disregard your curfew any longer. I try to be the 'cool parent' and let you have your way but I'm drawing the line. It's bad enough after what happened to your Uncle but I can't have you out there every night doing lord knows what and-" she was cut off by Peter's phone ringing. Gwen. "I'm sorry- I really need to take this" Peter said. "Fine, fine, just don't forget what I said!" She exited the room neglecting to shut the door behind her, much to Peter's dissatisfaction. "Hey" he answered. "Hey" she said back unenthusiasticly. "So I-uh- know it's late and all but I need to see you soon. There's something I really have to tell you- and-" she cuts him off. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, Peter. Remember we have school?" She said sarcastically. Peter had indeed forgotten it was a Sunday and he had homework due. "Yeah... I guess I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He said. "Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow." She said. "Goodnight" he said as she hung up. 'Make sure I'm safe' Gwen thought. Strange.

He was going to tell her. He wanted to tell her everything. He couldn't handle all of this alone any longer. He sat doing homework until almost to the hour where sleeping would have been a waste of time since he would just have to wake up soon anyway. Still he welcomed any sleep he could get.

The next day he took Gwen aside after school and waited until nobody was around to hear them. "Okay, this is going to shock you but I promise I-" He was cut off mid sentence. "Peter, can we hurry this up? You say you can't be with me but won't give me a reason and now you tell me you need to talk to me. Just either be with me or don't waste my time." She said rather coldly. "I can explain everything... I'm Spider-Man." He said waiting for a response. Then it all clicks into place. She can see every instance and understand now. It's like a blindfold coming off. "P-prove it" she stutters out, already realising its validity. "Not here... Come with me." He said, excited.

He took her to an alley and asked her to turn around while he changed. She faced him coming to see a fully costumed Spider-Man. Her jaw dropped. "Watch this" he said. **_*Thwip*_** a web shot to the sky and buildings above them and he pulled her into his arms, leaping and swinging away. She clutched him tight and let out a small scream at first but once she locked into the rhythm of the swinging, it was kind of fun. They landed on a building. "I thought I had to hide it from you to keep you safe but Gwen... I need you. He told her, feeling more at peace than he had in quite some time. "Peter, I-" Gwen said until she saw the Green Gobin flying toward them.

Peter threw Gwen to the other side of the building and shot webs to catch her as he prepared to fight. "Not a good time Gobey!" Spider-Man said. "I can see that, Peter." The Goblin said, finally revealing his knowledge! "How did you know?!?" Peter asked. Well, your medical records match the injuries I gave Spider-Man. And lets just I had help from a certain bratt." Norman said refering to his son's friendship to Peter. The Goblin went to grab Gwen but found she was stuck to the webbing and he couldn't break her out. "Don't even think about it" Peter said as he pounced at Norman.

Peter and Norman flew threw the city, both wrestling for control on the Goblin Glider. You've interfered with my work enough young man. I'm taking you out." The Goblin said menacingly. "Ooo- I hope it's not someplace too nice! I'm underdressed." Norman threw a punch at Peter- who quickly lept off the glider and latched a web under it. He then swung to a nearby building and using his feet to latch on to it, he pulled the glider staight into the side of the building and dragged the glider and it's owner through rubble which just looking at hurt. The Goblin jumped off the damaged glider and at at Spider-Man, tackling him down. They fell several stories while wrestling but finally Spidey got the upper hand and latched two webs on buildings and kicked Norman down, with his feet attached to The Goblin's chest. Norman hit the ground with Peter on top of him, still standing. The Green Goblin was beat. But he couldn't just unmask him and turn him in. The Goblin knew his secret. There were news reporters and cameras following the fight now.

"My identity. Why didn't you use it?" Peter asked. "Heh... I may be a criminal but I don't just attack old women, Spider-Man. Just then, the glider came flying back and crahsed into both of them. It's blade had broken off in the building so it wasn't too much of a threat. The Glider took them to an Oscorp building and the cameras caught it. They both crashed but Norman was still down for the count. He tried to throw a bomb but Peter stopped him and took his mask off. "Mr. Osborn-" Peter said. Just then The Kingpin entered the room. The news couldn't follow them here but Fisk's private helicopter certainly could. "Kingpin?! But how?" Peter said. "You were all over the news and I couldn't pass up a shot at two birds with one stone." Fisk said as his two gaurds held both Peter and Norman at gun point. "Fire!" Fisk shouted. As the bullets came for them Peter not only saved himself but also saved a weak Norman. After all, he had spared Aunt May and he couldn't let Harry's father just die. Peter webbed up Fisk's gaurds with ease. Wilson went to hit Spider-Man but Peter took to the ceiling and shot webs in Fisk's large face. He jumped down and hit him a few times for good measure then webbed Both Kingpin and the Green Goblin up. He saw out the window that the cops would be in any second. He knew he shouldn't, but he just left Norman there, webbed up for the police.

Peter went back to the building he left Gwen on top of. The webbing had desolved away but there was no hope banging on the roof access door for help, so she was stranded. He landed and they embraced. "I was so worried!" She said. "Me too!" said the still exasperated Peter. "Look" she said holding out her phone. The headline read "Green Goblin- Norman Osborn- Unmasked and Caught- Spider Menace Still at Large". It was from the Daily Bugle website. "Harry's Dad" she said. Peter froze. "He knows. He knows I'm Spider-Man." He said. She froze too and then as the cool breeze hit them both she said "It will be alright." But neither really knew.

Epilogue: Norman sat in his jail cell thinking. No more Goblin Formula effecting his mind. Spider-Man saved him. Peter saved him. For now, his secret was safe. Norman was no longer The Green Goblin. Just Norman Osborn, and Peter Parker's loved ones would not be harmed.

Peter spent the remainder of his day with Gwen but got home before curfew much to his Aunt's surprise. "Oh Peter! Your just in time to meet Anna's niece!" She exclaimed. Then he saw her- A stunning redhead sitting next to the two old women. She pushed her hair over and invitingly said "Hey, Tiger" and Peter somehow knew either by spider sense or plain old intuition that his life just got a whole lot more complicated.


End file.
